


【众神2／林拉维林】愿望

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 众神的三角力量2 同人。>>林克 & 拉维奥 无差。>>接众神2游戏结局。我流HE后续。>>今天也在发愁怎么让他们再见面（并谈恋爱。>>商人的本质不能丢。
Relationships: Link & Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), 拉维奥/林克, 林克/拉维奥
Kudos: 3
Collections: 【众神2／林拉维林】奸商与英雄





	【众神2／林拉维林】愿望

愿望

拉维奥最近有点不太对劲。

希尔达停下了口中的工作陈述，带着点不满望向眼前这个明显在发呆的近卫侍从。虽然最近的工作内容是有些千篇一律的枯燥，但这绝不是对方可以在工作时间走神的理由。黑发的公主清了清嗓子，在对上对方瞬间回过神来略显慌乱的目光之后叹了口气，将手中的文件堆在已经叠成了一摞的书桌上面。

自从洛拉尔的圣域恢复了传说中的神圣三角，相关的工作量就翻了不止一倍。毕竟身为掌管权利核心的王族，整个王国复兴的重担都压在了年轻女王的肩上。希尔达很能理解对方因为那些变得繁琐的文件而偶尔失态的行为，但最近拉维奥怔神的频率明显增多了。这可不是一个好现象，对繁复的工作也颇有影响。年轻的黑发女王想了想，决定抽个时间找对方谈谈。

虽然黑发少年心底里的纠结，她早就猜了个大概。  
——把羁绊留在另一个世界，可不是什么聪明的选择。

被一向敬重的公主——现在是新任女王的希尔达传唤到洛拉尔圣域的时候，拉维奥还处在一个睡眠不足的恍惚状态。  
昨晚又做了噩梦，身着兔子头套的商人梦见那个熟悉的绿色身影在成群的黑色怪物面前像断了线的木偶一般倒了下去，从伤口喷涌而出的赤色染红了身下的草地。拉维奥久违地在梦里叫出了声音，他想说勇者君我的那些道具呢？它们难道没有派上用场吗？黑发的商人惊慌失措地冲上前想将重伤的人带回安全地点，却发现自己正躺在洛拉尔家里久违的木床上。  
……这个糟糕的状态不能再持续下去了，对于自己的工作没有任何帮助不说，甚至还严重影响了他最近的精神状态。以至于黑发的少年在听到希尔达的话语时，少见地抬起头目视着对方直直望过来的视线，轻轻地“啊？”了一声。

“向神圣三角说出你心底的愿望吧。”  
他听见这个国家的女王对自己说。

拉维奥很快意识到了自己的失礼，他重新低下头去拼命思考自己刚刚听到了什么。希尔达清晰的声线在他脑海内回响，让拉维奥一度以为自己产生了幻听。  
洛拉尔圣域的神圣三角恢复了不短的一段时间，却从未有人去妄想过它所带来的许愿力量。黑发的少年耳朵里嗡嗡作响，在经历了那么多的事情后他们都不约而同地遗忘了这个重要的事实，而普通的民众则理所当然地认为，是圣三角愿望的力量为他们的世界重新带回了光明。  
是的，他们还有一次实现愿望的机会。无论任何愿望。任何。

“……我希望洛拉尔王国能够复兴，殿下。”

而黑发的女王只是安静地摇了摇头。那可是从小跟在他身边的护卫，对方每一个表情都逃不过她的眼睛。希尔达回过头去望向身后发出柔和光芒的神圣三角，话语里有不容置喙的坚定。

“王国复兴不应该借助圣三角的力量……这是必须由我亲自完成的工作。”  
“可是……！！那可是唯一一次的许愿机会！！而且为何会让我……”  
“拉维奥。”

被叫了名字的人抬起头来，怔怔地看向他面前的人，绿色的眼瞳里映出对方平淡坚韧的笑容。

“你是这个国家的勇者。你值得这一切。”  
“去吧——带着我们共同的愿望。”

直到走去神圣三角面前的时候，拉维奥都觉得自己还在做梦。  
不应该是这样的……不能是这样，如此重要的机会，应该更加慎重地、更加珍惜地——  
愿望，我的愿望……我最想要的，

——我想有很多很多的卢比。

“……不对！！”  
因为太过震惊不由得思想跑偏了的本质商人疯狂摇了摇自己的脑袋，他想自己也太过放松了，明明是如此慎重的事情，思绪却不由他控制地打起了水漂。  
他差一点就让自己小小的贪婪毁掉了这个神圣的机会。

拉维奥深吸一口气闭上眼睛，眼前又浮现出那个染满了血的身影。黑发的少年咬紧了下唇，在用手碰触到光芒的瞬间大声喊出了自己心底最深处的那个愿望。

原来神圣三角的光芒是有温度的。  
很温暖，像曾经呆过的一个家。有太阳晒过的谷物、烤焦的木头的味道，和门外熟悉的青草气息。  
——想再次见面。  
想再见到你。

“希望我还能再坑勇者君的钱！！”

林克觉得自己最近有点倒霉。

倒不是说出了什么严重的事情。毕竟自从解决了海拉鲁王国的危机以来，他凭自己突出的贡献被直接册封为了塞尔达公主的近卫骑士，日子过得也算顺风顺水——然后被七贤者后裔之一的小破孩一句“身为近卫骑士应该先学会熟练地锻造自己的武器”为由，打回了铁匠学徒的原形。  
每天起早贪黑地在铁匠铺里免费劳动也就算了，出门的时候还不小心踩到了鸡尾巴，结果被门口的咕咕鸡给狠狠地啄了一顿。  
……都是些诸如此类、不足挂齿的小事。

——运气总是守恒的，说不定我的好日子马上就要来了。

揪掉自己身上粘了一头的鸡毛，林克一边如此安慰着自己，一边打开了自己家那扇熟悉的大门。  
甚至没有注意到头顶那与众不同的紫色巨大牌匾。

“勇者君，欢迎回家——我来推销新的——”  
“…………给我回去！！！”

END

拉维奥肯定不肯放弃卢比的，但又想让他们再见面，怎么办。  
最终想到了一个两全其美的办法，又能见面又能坑钱，完美。  
林克：回去！！！


End file.
